


The Blanket Burrito

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose is always cold, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: David is a blanket theif. Patrick addresses the issue.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	The Blanket Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 7: "Stop hogging the blankets!"

Sharing a bed with David Rose was an experience. Patrick didn’t think much of it at first. Patrick knew David was always cold, something he didn’t mind, as it gave him an excuse to snuggle as they fell asleep. 

“I like that you sleep like this.” David had told him the first time they shared a bed. They were at Stevie’s house and had showered together after consummating their relationship. David had pulled on a fuzzy sweatshirt and simple black pajama pants. Patrick was in a simple white tee shirt and blue boxers. He was laying on his side perpendicular to David, his head resting on David’s chest, his leg bent, draped over David’s thigh. He looked a bit like a koala trying to climb bamboo. 

“I just wanna keep you warm.” Patrick teased. He couldn’t get enough of David, he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Good night, Patrick.” David leaned down and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hair. 

“Good night, David.” Patrick murmured into the other man’s chest, quickly drifting off. He slept well that night, better than he had in a while. 

He woke before David the next morning, crawling out of bed to go to the bathroom. When he got back into bed, he noticed that David had rolled over, tugging all the blankets with him. He didn’t want to wake David and crawled back beside him, laying on top of the sheets, pressed into David’s back. He was a little chilly, but he managed to fall back to sleep.

He noticed the same thing happen the next few times he and David shared a bed. As soon as he got out of bed David would turn into a blanket-covered burrito. He let it go for a while, keeping an extra blanket hidden under his bed for when he returned from the bathroom. 

The strategy worked well enough until he agreed to spend the night with David at the Motel. His parents were in Elm Glen on a much needed anniversary trip and Alexis was crashing with Ted so they’d have the room to themselves with no worries about Ray popping in unexpectedly. After some much needed reconnecting, they were curled up in bed watching a movie. When it ended, Patrick crawled out of bed to turn off the TV and use the restroom, returning to his boyfriend in burrito form. 

He pressed a kiss to David’s forehead, the only part of him not swaddled in the blankets. “Good night, David. I’m going to go to sleep in Alexis’s bed.” He whispered. 

“Patrick. No, come back to bed.”

“I really want to, but as soon as I move, you make it hard to join you.”

“What, why?”

“You end up wrapped up like a burrito, and I end up cold.”

“I do not.”

“You’re my cute burrito of a boyfriend.” He climbed on top of David, kissing his nose. 

“Never call me that again, please. I want you to sleep with me.” David whined.

“David, please stop hogging the blankets, and I’ll join you in bed.”

“Okay.” David straightened the blankets out and reached for Patrick’s hand, pulling him back into the bed. “Next time I do that, just wake me or something. I’d rather have your warmth.”

Patrick relented and wrapped himself around David, becoming the big spoon. “I like warming you up”

“You do make a good blanket.”


End file.
